vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120646-wildstar-fading-into-nothingness
Content ---- Except for Carbine themselves right? Just because you've been here since launch doesn't mean this isn't a troll post... | |} ---- ---- ---- Q: When is the best time to release a game designed for a player base that was around fifteen years ago? A: Fifteen years ago. | |} ---- All I wanted was a new pvp game but everything in this game is broken | |} ---- ---- ---- The mods are good peeps here, only ever seen them delete stuff when it's blatantly against the forums community rules. | |} ---- ---- ---- I just fear that a year later is too late to *start* trying to advertise and bring people in. Anything that would cause new players to leave right away (low pop/difficulty etc) won't be fixed in drop 4 or 5 or 6. The time to start bringing people in is now. Not 5 months from now when they've moved to mega mega servers. The "hateload" isn't going to die down, it's going to get steadily worse until NCSoft actually fights back against it, something they've not done at all. And what MMO player complaints has WS addressed beyond a higher base difficulty? If anything the lack of addressing (and difficulty ironically) has been what pushed most people away... | |} ---- I actually mentioned the other day that I was still playing Wildstar...I also mentioned that the game hadn't gone FTP and someone actually purchased it within minutes of that...I was like O.o | |} ---- I want to trade my friends for yours. :lol: | |} ---- Well it was actually a guildie from another mmo. My friends have toasters and only play games like LoL because of it :P | |} ---- China market traditionally does not have box sales, they purely on a sub/rental basis. On top of that they have option to buy stuff in smaller increments. So people don't always buy a monthly sub. | |} ---- You'd be amazed. Lots of games have been "dead" and slowly come back to life. Even F2P didn't save Conan, it was still a miserable wreck for a year or so. Apparently, it's doing fine now. I think you're somewhat overemphasizing what a company like NCSoft can do. They can try to advertise the game to players who may not have heard of it before, but NCSoft's name isn't exactly a shining mark of sophistication. They could just as easily shoot themselves in the foot. More importantly, they could spend millions of dollars advertising the game and not cover their losses. The only advertising force on Earth that is actually going to help are players, and that's where the slow but steady stream of new players lately has come from. People inviting their friends to come play. The cut in the initial investment price from 60 to 40 dollars was the best thing NCSoft has actually done for the game; it could very well mean that the biggest burden to incoming players is the initial box price. Either way, to answer your question, some complaints about WoW and other MMORPGs I played and paid attention to the forums for that I personally knew were all over their forums there before I started playing Wildstar: -Dungeons are too easy -Raids are just PUGs now -Crafting is worthless, we should be able to add our own stats to make our own armor (this was a long discussion) -Games don't make you pay attention, they aren't active -There's no player housing (games that have player housing either made it too expensive or too limited) -That if your guild isn't doing something you want to do, you need to make a chat channel for it because there's no "second guild" -Not enough open world bosses and events -No costume system (later that the transmog system was clunky and expensive whenever you changed gear) -There's no skill involved, it's all a numbers game because you aren't actively doing anything but dodging a few mechanics That's all I can think of off the top of my head without really looking or taking more than a few minutes. You can see elements of player complaints from other MMORPGs all over this game. Whether people actually really WANTED all of those things is up for debate; obviously WoW's gotten more popular as Blizz made their game easier and less group-oriented. Still, there's the argument to be made that, in that environment, Wildstar wouldn't have survived. They don't have the safety net of brand recognition that a game like SWTOR or ESO has. Wildstar having a niche background core of players who actually did want this kind of game has probably saved it from going F2P, at least in the short term. If they're playing a long-ball game (and it sounds like NCSoft might be doing that if they haven't panicked and thrown the baby out with the bathwater yet), they're probably doing exactly what smart companies would do. Don't advertise until the players playing the game are, in the majority, satisfied, you're established, and people start to burn out on WoD. Then you start making sure people remember your game's around, you run promos to your ex-players telling them you've fixed their problems, done optimization, etc. And you won't fix it for everyone, but for enough people you might. Then NCSoft's advertising might be worth it. Nothing's going to be as good as just having the players telling their friends to play the game, though. Me telling my friends how much fun I'm having and how much I love this game will work better than anything else, because my friends trust my opinion more than any magazine, website, or video game company. | |} ---- Just to pull a snippet out, I only played WoW for ~8mo for the panda xpac, but endgame raiding was plenty active and hard, and I heard with the WoD stat squish and changes dungeons have gotten harder again. I don't get where people seem to think WoW raiding is skill less LFR only, there is a huge amount of hard mode guild raiding happening. I'm not sure if you've done SoO, but it plays a lot like WS, lots of movement and dodging. Plenty of skill and a solid group is needed to clear the harder tiers. WoW has top end content, mid tier, and low end, and that's not a bad thing. WS just has top end. WS has much better costuming and housing IMO, but WS dungeons aren't hard anymore (I mean, you can silver pug any of them fairly consistently) so that's not really a selling point or keeping people interested. I don't disagree that WS is much better at it's core than WoW, in every single element. We just desperately need multi tier content and more consistent rewards. So maybe the solution is to polish the game into something that has a broader appeal, or keep running with the screw everything but hardcore mentality for a bit before they advertise, time will tell. | |} ---- Heroic Dungeons in wow were difficult until peoples ilvls hit 620+... it can be difficult if you are bringing 2-3 carries (vanilla wow geriatrics). Unfortunately (or is that fortunately) kind of like BC one tank and one healer can carry most dungeons. There are a few fights which are challenging but if people know what they are doing they are trivial. Second boss in grim rail, have completed with cannon phase at 100% with healer dead. Challenge mode dungeons are a different thing, where trash needs to be cc'd still and some new mechanics and mechanics that can't be "ignored" like the "smash" on second boss in the bird dungeon, but unless you are getting gold for the achivement/mounts there is no real reward for doing them an item same ilvl as the stuff you get in LFR 640s. I saw someone complaining saying that wow raiding was easy because of the 4 difficulty levels allowing people to level up through each tier. The top guilds dont do that they go straight to the top tier when it is available, yes gearing up to the max before moving to the next tier does simplify it. But if you want to be challenged you don't need to do that. It is just to help ensure that a fair amount of people can get to the second top tier. | |} ---- ---- CRB said, just recently even, that there is no intention/indication the game will ever for F2P. | |} ---- ---- Sad, but true. | |} ---- PVP will never be fixed until they realize that ranked needs to go away until their is a big enough PVP community to make it not exploitable via win trading. Taking that big step backwards would upset the remaining active PVP community of under 100 players. When the population is healthy enough and PVP pops are occuring enough then look at reimplementing ranked and learn from their multiple errors they had to begin with. But since they still aren't known about really cracking down on exploiters I am not sure that will happen. | |} ---- Now list all the complaints that were on these forums when they were active forums. want to bet which list will be longer? :D don't cherry pick your information, other game forums are no more reliable than this one is | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You do realize they make like 80% of there money off box sales right? This would be a disaster. Thats why Guild Wars 2 is B2P. Box sales are everything. I think the best idea would be make levels 1-20 free trial. Its like a good drug, the first ones free, then your hooked :) | |} ---- I'm fairly sure a lot of people are turned off from the game simply because it's a "box" they need to buy first. Nearly everyone that I've tried to get to try wildstar has said they'd rather not have to buy the game first. People buy GW2 because it has no subfee afterwards, just like a lot of other games. Pay once it's over with. WildStar is a Box AND sub. A Free Trial would be cool, but I think level 20 isn't a very good place to cut off. I'd rather cut off post when players get the hoverboard(25). But then again Whitevale is a garbage zone and players coming back from level 20 to go into that crap would probably do more harm than good. Seriously Whitevale sucks. | |} ---- I don't disagree there, whitevale is mind blowingly slow and boring. | |} ---- You must know a lot of people that have never played video games if they don't understand the common MMO archetype or box+sub. Many games have done it, many games will continue to do it. It's simply the best way to fund the game, anyone can tell you that. The "box" pays for the game itself and investment and effort put into the creation of the game, the sub pays for literally everything after that, down to the latest post in the dev tracker. People buy GW2 because they liked GW1, it's that simple. Their B2P model has no bearing on whether people will play their game or not. | |} ---- Or Rather its that i know a lot of gamers that don't like the sub base idea, or have played a lot of free to play games, and those who won't validate Box+sub outside of wow because it's not WoW. TERA had the same damn problem, Tera went F2P and the game *cupcake*ing exploded into popularity. the simple reason that people often times mistake and falsely call GW2 "Free to play" even though its buy to played to the game having a better reputation. Most players I met in GW2 had never played GW1, myself included. Most players I talked to about the reason they played GW2 was because they didnt have to pay a sub fee. Upfront purchase, just like starcraft 2, and well like a ton of other games that aren't MMORPGs. I've even heard people use the arguement "It's sorta like skyrim but online" trying to say how its an online RPG that you just buy. Most people assume sub fee+box, or free to play, and most people attribute Box+Sub to be high quality and Free to play with nickle and dime pay to win tactics. Old opinions die hard just like old habits. Actually in my life right now I don't know of any that isn't a gamer, except my Dad. I think its rather foolish of you to assume that I would talk to non gamers about playing a video game... What kinda thought process is that? Lol, the only reason I have a facebook is to keep intouch with all my gamer friends and the gaming events we host and go to. I don't even have any family members on my facebook. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is what a professional can do in ~ two weeks + the professional(s)@QA? Saying that much more bugs are fixed internally without ETA for a push is so hardcore annoying and means nothing (to me, it is really a worthless thing to say). I thought Carbine replaced/improved QA ... in fact, literally nothing changed. Sad sad panda-face. | |} ----